Remembrance
by villainousblackgib
Summary: Emma knows that she'll be in for a rough time in the near future, when her past will haunt her. What can Regina do to take her mind of things?


**This is the first story that I've ever felt happy with when finished. I hope I was right to be. Please note I just like playing with other people's toys, these delightful characters do not belong to me.**

"What are you thinking?" you ask as you drape your arms over my shoulders. All thoughts leave my mind, with one exception.

"Right now…I'm thinking that I really like it when you do this. Pressed against me, with nothing but our clothes between us." And it's true, there's no point lying to someone that can read your mind. Although it does make me wonder why you ask me questions like that at all. Being polite, I suppose. You sigh and move to sit on my lap, my hands settling on your hips to keep you steady. Once again you drape your arms over my shoulders and gaze at me with those beautiful dark doe eyes. Damn, I'm staring at you. Why is it that even when I'm living under the same roof as you, I can't help but stare? Trying to memorise everything about you, just in case you come to your senses and leave me behind, never to see you again. You're smiling. Why are you smiling? Oh yeah, legilimency. Damn Harry Potter for giving you ideas. Well I'm glad you're finding my thoughts amusing.

"You know, my dear. You're supposed to be working. Not getting distracted by an admittedly fantastically sexy witch like me. Oops!" A part of me is insulted I was working before you came along. The other part is still staring as I watch your robe fall of your shoulders (after that "fantastically sexy witch" pose) to the floor. I watch it fluttering down in slow motion and return my attention to my distraction which has been left half naked before me. Oops indeed. I want to touch you. My right hand lifts itself from its previous perch on your hip and settles itself on your neck. My thumb caressing that baby soft skin on your cheek. "How can I concentrate on work with you around Gina?" I'm getting a mega-watt smile for that one after all who else would be brave (stupid) enough to call you that. "When the love of your life in intent on getting your attention there isn't much you can do. But…"I get up still holding my beautiful distraction, I wouldn't want you getting hurt. "Pay attention to them. Especially when you know that time is limited." I lay us both on the bed still holding you to me.

"Unusually pessimistic of you my love, are you all right?" Again with those eyes, but you know that I won't talk about it. Still I appreciate that you gave me the opportunity. This time every year is the same haunted by the remembrance of the past. Physical and mental scars ache with a phantom pain that will not ease until days after the Anniversary not to return for another year. I look at you head resting upon my shoulder body melding against mine perfectly. In this moment I love you more than ever Regina Mills. Gently I draw you to me and kiss you, trying to convey in this one action how I feel for you, hoping that you will understand. Slowly you pull away from me, it doesn't look easy so I try to bring you back like a petulant child. A sad self-depreciating smile gracing your beautiful face, "I love you too Emma, for what it's worth." This time screw gentle, with all the passion you instil in me I kiss you. I'm angry with you Regina, can you tell? You have suffered and survived through so much, if anything I am undeserving of you. You silly cow! Ow! You pinched me. Well at least now I know, you know what I'm thinking. I need to breathe I draw back and rest above you. Wow I must've really pounced on you, not that you seem bothered. All half naked, ruffled hair, sexy breathlessness. Man is it hot in here? You've wrapped your arms around my neck again toying with my hair. "You really know how to make a lady feel special don't you love? Hmm trouble is I'm not sure I'm one hundred per cent convinced, you'll have to try again dear." Evil, that's what you are. But then again the clue was once in your title. Evil Queen, duh. I should get back to the paper work, my parents have requested these reports on the assessments of their knights but it is getting late. Besides it wouldn't be right to leave my loving Queen in her hour of need. Or should it be hours? You've managed to get my shirt off and deft fingers are working on the button on my trousers. How skilled you are my darling Gina to do so without my realising. Time to start paying attention to you and only you after all you told me that I had my work cut out for me. Tonight is all about us, our love. Survivors that would rather remember the joys of living than the pain of loss and death, there will be plenty of that in the coming days.

I grab your fabulously skilled hands and pin them above your head. Ha! Now your staring, "Loving you is the best thing I've ever done Regina, and I will never stop." That said I kiss you again, then move to that sensitive spot behind your ear. "Emma…thank you, thank you." I hover above you again and take in the sight before me. You're crying. I move to get off you when I'm stopped. "Emma Swan, dear, for a while I've been wondering how to do this. But nothing has seemed right up until now. Will you do me the honour of marrying me?" You look so amazing and I'm gaping like a fish out of water. You look amused now. Holy cow, I'm going to get married. I'm being prodded, my questioning gaze finds your amused, yet increasingly pissed off looking face. "Forgetting something dear?" What could I possibly be forgetting? "For such an intelligent White Knight my love you are being incredibly dense. I'm still awaiting your answer Emma." Well at least your still smiling maybe not as warmly but still. "I don't know Regina this is awfully sud-OW!" You are not amused, my hair caught in a death lock forcing me to come closer and look at you. Still smiling. I can't take it any more laughing I kiss you again and again. You happily return the affection until I stop to look you in the eye. "Regina Mills, how could the answer be anything other than yes." Suddenly role reversal occurs I'm on my back staring up at you my Goddess, my Queen, my future wife with a predatory look in your eye. "I'm glad dear, so time to celebrate our engagement then." Hell yeah!


End file.
